Vampy Me
by Pixie Child
Summary: Read the title. (BuffyAngel, AngelusWillow)


Buffy walked slowly into Angel Investigations. Looking around she spotted a darker-skinned, bald, twenty-ish man. Strolling toward him, she placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey. This is still Angel Investigations, right?" The blonde Slayer asked the man. He raised his eyebrows and replied.  
  
"Ya. Can I help you? We're kinda filled up right now, but we can start a waiting list. Your problem is." Buffy looked up at him and said  
  
"No probs.I was wondering if Angel was in?"  
  
"Tall, dark and brooding? Yup. He's still here. In his office. Who are you?"  
  
"Where's the office?"  
  
"Umm, that way." Gunn pointed toward the office, and watched her walk toward the closed door, open it, go inside and shut it behind her without asking before she entered.  
  
Angel was sitting at his desk going over bills with a disturbed look on his face. It seemed as if he had not notice her enter the room. *He must think that I'm one of his employees* she thought.  
  
What would she say to him? She had everything planed out in her mind but now it was gone. She didn't realize till now how much she had missed his face.  
  
His eye's were following the words on the paper furiously thinking about how much the water was and why wasn't water free. For god's sake it was water. Someone had just entered and it was most likely Gunn, coming telling him about a new case but no one spoke, so he looked up, to see the love of his undead life standing there, fingering a lock of her blonde hair.  
  
"Buffy!" He exclaimed, with a small hint of a smile. God how he had missed her, she was now even more beautiful then he had remembered. She tried to smile he could tell that she was uncomfortable. Why was she here? What was wrong? Did she need help?  
  
"Buffy.how, how are you" he managed to say before his throat went dry from shock. "I- is there a r-reason that you're here?" Catching himself, he tried to make it right. "I didn't mean that like it sounded. Are you okay?" Buffy smiled.  
  
"Ya, actually, there is. Willow found a way to keep, er, anchor your soul." "WHAT?!? Are you sure? I mean, if she is wrong. and I looked into it, after I returned from the hell dimension. It's not possible." He hesitated. "Is it?" Buffy just looked at him and smiled.  
  
"It is, Will found it in a book and Giles looked over it. Willow is now a full witch, and I really trust this. What do you think?" Angel looked down at his feet then back at Buffy.  
  
"Not that I don't trust Willow and everyone but did you bring the book?" Buffy gave a small grin  
  
"No. but I brought a photocopy." she said with a bigger smile. He took the papers with a small grin and started to read them over.  
  
Gunn was sitting by the front desk she has been in there for a long time he thought. Fred came down the stairs smiling, "Hey honey" she said. Gunn looked up at her with a big smile on his face. "How did you sleep?" he asked.  
  
"Fine." Looking into her boss's office, she asked, "Who's with Angel?"  
  
"Not sure. Some blonde chick. Came and started asking for him. I'm guessing the big guy knows her though, because they've been in there for a few minutes and she hasn't left. I'll bet it isn't a business meeting." He said with a big grin. Fred looked at him,  
  
"No no no.that that can't happen, you know that can't happen!" she looked really worried now. Gunn was starting to get a little concerned at the thought of that too.  
  
"We better." he pointed at the door.  
  
"Ya, we better." she said as they started to walked to the door. Reaching the door, they both entered, to see Angel and the strange girl lip locking, arms around each other. "Hey, hey, HEY!" Fred yelled causing them to jump apart.  
  
"Umm, hey, Fred. Gunn." Angel said, nodding at them. "This," He gestured toward the young woman, "is Buffy"  
  
"Buffy. You're ex? The one you broke up with because you were so much in love." Fred asked.  
  
"That'd be the one." He said with a smile. Buffy gave a slight wave toward the other two.  
  
"B-but you can't! You can't. You'll loose your soul. You know that and still." Fred trailed off.  
  
"We find you tongue-wrestling with blondie here." Gunn finished for his girlfriend.  
  
Angel smiled at them both then looks over at Buffy and then back at Fred and Gunn. He handed the papers over to Fred.  
  
She looked at them closely, then snaps her head up suddenly very exited "This, this, this is."  
  
"Ya, Fred, it is" Angel said with a grin.  
  
"A what?" Gunn said with a raised voice.  
  
Fred looked over Gunn "This is a spell that can make Angel's sole stay, so he can't lose it when he. you know!" She said nodding her head. Gunn looked confused for a moment but then got it, and nodded at Fred.  
  
"Oh.oh I see. So, umm, when are you going to." He looked at Angel. The older man cleared his throat. Fred punched Gunn in the shoulder.  
  
"I-I don't exactly, you know, think it's our business, Charles." Fred stuttered as Gunn groaned.  
  
"Fred! I meant the spell!" He rolled his eyes. "You didn't really think I meant. did you?" when she didn't answer, he snorted. "I don't care about Angel's sex life. We have our own." He said, making Fred blush so hard that she thought her face would explode. She looked down at her feet, grabbed Gunn's hand and pulled him out the door. When they left, Angel turned back to Buffy.  
  
"So, when can Willow make it down here?" He asked. Buffy grinned.  
  
"Doesn't have to. See this?" She held out a small bag, with some sort of powder in it. "All I have to do is chant something in a language I don't understand, and even Giles hadn't heard of until Will found this spell, for four times, while walking around a circle on the floor made up of red sand. Then throw this in font of you, and all you need to do is ask The Powers That Be to grant your request of an anchored soul. As their champion, they will and that is that." She gave him an evil grin and grin and winked at him. "Then we can celebrate." He looked at her and gave her a mischievous half-smile.  
  
"My thought exactly" he said and she went in to kiss him.  
  
Till Cordy walked in "Hey, hey." Angel and Buffy looked up at her.  
  
"Hey Cordelia, its nice to see you" Buffy said. Cordy smiled at her  
  
"Buffy.oh hi, what are you doing here?" Cordy said, surprised, but happy to see her. Buffy and Angel let go of one another. And they tolled Cordy everything about Angel's soul. She stood there stunned for a minuet then smiled.  
  
"Congratulations." she said "That's really great! I'm so happy for you both." She smiled and left the room. Buffy and Angel smiled at each other.  
  
And walked out of the room to join the rest hand in hand.  
  
Buffy and Angel were sitting in the front lobby talking about the spell.  
  
"Let's give it a try." Buffy said with a mischievous wink.  
  
"Now?" He asked.  
  
"Sooner the better. Can't wait till we can." She gave him a suggestive grin and ran her hands down the front of his shirt. "Mmm, silky." Angel grabbed her wrists and looked her in the eyes.  
  
"Are you okay? You seem kinda, I don't know, odd." Buffy pouted.  
  
"You don't want me. You want me to cast the spell and go away." She turned away and stalked toward the door. Angel ran after her and held her still by the shoulders.  
  
"You've gotta be kidding! I'll always want you. I never won't. But I am worried about you. You don't seem to be acting like I remember." She looked at him confused, "Never mind" he said with a smile. "I'm giddy about the spell too. Then we can be together. Really."  
  
"For all eternity." Buffy said under her breath. Angel looked down at her.  
  
"What was that?" He asked her.  
  
"I love you." She told him. "Now lets get started."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Um nag-a-hun ju-bay-kong nug-buw-fughw-ho-hun.  
  
"Maya kay kaw Angel ghiena kaln nag-a-hun Forever nag-a-hun Soul.  
  
"Maya kay fow-wa-quwn.  
  
"Power, hear your Warrior's request! May-a-hun. Naque nun a nun. Nag-a-hun.  
  
Grant him what he asks for!"  
  
Angel sate in the center of the circle, cross-legged, shirt off, ritual paint on his chest, ready for this. Buffy walking outside the circle, chanting and trying to look hot while doing it. And by the look on Angel's face, she was doing just that.  
  
"Now!" The Slayer whispered. "Ask now!" He nodded.  
  
"I, Angel, your warrior, your champion, would like you ask you for the gift of a grounded soul." Buffy slammed the spell bag down inside the circle, in front of Angel. A blue light began to swirl around the outside of the circle. Angel could see someone begin to appear.  
  
"What do you want of me?" it asked  
  
"I would like you to give me, your champion, an anchored soul"  
  
"As you wish." it told him, with an evil look in it's dark eyes and disappeared with a flash of light. Buffy was still standing outside the circle with a wicked grin. She crossed the circle, knelt down in front of Angel and put her arms around him.  
  
"Thank God!" she said resting her head on his shoulder. "You're soul is for good!"  
  
They stood up they held each other. "I love you" he whispered in here ear.  
  
"I love you, too." she said back to him, and they headed up to his room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Buffy!" Angel sat up in bed, gasping. He knew this feeling. His soul slipping away. He looked over at the sleeping blonde beside him, only to find her wide-awake. "Buffy, help me." But she just sat there, as if expecting something.  
  
"Hmm. Let's think about that one. Try. no." Crawling over him, she stood and began to dress.  
  
"Buffy." He looked desperate now. Like a man who knew he was going to die, and was pleading his executioner for a second chance. "Why?"  
  
"I want my Angelus to come out." Then he realized something. Her heart. He hadn't heard it make even one beat since she had arrived.  
  
She stood in front of him "Angel I'm sorry. It was nice to know you, by the way the sex was great. Bye, bye, love you" she said as Angel fell down to the ground and screamed in agony as he felt his soul torn away from him. Then he slowly began to rise.  
  
"Hello lover" he said in vamp form,  
  
"Hey, babe" she said as she allowed her vampiric ridges fall into place on her face and Angelus pulled her into a long passionate kiss.  
  
"It feels good to have the taste of a slayer back in my mouth." he said. Buffy looked up at him and just smiled.  
  
Everyone was beginning to wonder what had happened to Angel and Buffy as no one had seen them for a few days.  
  
"I wonder what there up to, or were they are" Fred said "we could really use the help in the office cases are just coming in non-stop".  
  
"Well they may have go on some trip or something," Gunn said after her,  
  
"Most likely, they are probably someplace any were in the world having the best time of their lives." Cordy commented as she walked into the room. Fred and Gunn had to agree with her, this was Angel's true love and now he could be with and he could use the happiness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy and Angel lay beside each other talking about what they were going to do. "Angelus what should we do first?" He looked up from playing with her hair  
  
"Maybe go back to the hotel and torture and kill every living thing in it." Buffy looked up at him and smiled  
  
"I'm suddenly really liking that plan" She pulled herself up and kissed him.  
  
"Do you now?" he said with a evil grin  
  
"Oh ya, baby I do.can we go now?" she asked the smile on her face twisted wickedly.  
  
"Ya, let's go" They got up slowly and got dressed in their black leather clothing, while occasionally taking a break, for interlocking-tongue filled kissage. "Well Buff, time to blow this joint." he said and opened the door for her and they walked out together. There were lots of people milling around.  
  
"We need a car," she stated "A good one. Not that mamma's boy one that pancey Angel drove. Let's get a good ride," she said smiling.  
  
"Only the best things for my girl" Angelus said then kissed her. Of course he did get her the best things. A beautiful car, black and hot off the market. The person didn't mind, as that they killed him, and as corpses were unable to object, and, well, let's say he took it lying down.  
  
"Let's go home," he said as he opened the car door for her. They went over the plan in the car, they were going to pretended everything was normal then do whatever they wanted to their 'friends'  
  
"That will be fun," Buffy said as they were parking in front of Angel's hotel. They kissed one more time in full vampire face before and slowly un- vamped to their human faces. And went into the hotel.  
  
"We're back!" Angel hollered out, the moment they crossed the threshold of the hotel. Almost immediately, Fred, Gunn, Cordelia and Loren were there to meet them.  
  
"How'd it go?" Fred demanded, a second after they were there. "The spell work? Well, duh, if you're here. I'm so happy for you! Both of you!" Giggling, she looked up at Gunn. "You are so much in love that you are so lucky!" Gunn frowned.  
  
"Hey. Aren't we? In love I mean." Fred grinned.  
  
"Yes! It's just that they thought, and now." Lorne decided to but the babbling young woman out of her misery.  
  
"We understand, honey-bunch."  
  
Buffy and Angel just smiled at them "We had a amazing time" Angel told them.  
  
"That's great sugar-bun" Lorne said, "I don't mean to be the one to rune the happy here but cases are flying in and we could use some help".  
  
"Sure" Angel said in a chipper voice "not a problem"  
  
Buffy was still smiling "Ya no probs at all.  
  
Now they all were working on the cases coming in and, hey it was money and they needed it to pay the bills not to mention food.  
  
"Well.Fred we should go see that lady about her problem with the demon." Gunn told her. Fred smiled and grind.  
  
"Well we better hit the road.bye guys," she said as Gunn and her walked out the door.  
  
"Well with that taken care of, I'll go hit the streets, see what info I can get on that giant mucus demon. See you later kiddies." Giving a slight wave, he turned and left, not giving a second look.  
  
"Trusting fool." Angelus muttered under his breath. Buffy brightened.  
  
"Let's go find Cordy! I bet she knows some fun things to do, and I'm starved." Angel laughed. Buffy walked over to the fridge, removed the pig's blood and dumped it down the drain. "Now way in hell am I drinking this crap. Especially if there is a Cordelia alive and kicking in the building." She laughed. "She looks so yummy. And according to Xander, she is, although, he probably didn't mean it that way." She turned to find him smiling at her oddly. "What?" she asked, giving him an attempted sexy smile, but he just laughed again, this time more cruelly.  
  
"You always were vain, Buff. Did you just assume that because -Angel- wanted you, I'd want the undead version? Newsflash, I am -not- Soulboy, nor will I ever be. A Slayer is a Slayer, alive, dead, or undead." Buffy she her head vigorously.  
  
"No. You love me. You always loved me!"  
  
"Sorry, Buff. It you that I love. I'm in love with a goddess, one whom is ten times the woman you'll ever be."  
  
"Who?" The vamped-Slayer demanded. "Darla is dead. Dru is off with a chaos demon. Who else would you want?"  
  
"A red haired fire goddess who had startling emerald eyes and a temper to match. The woman I've wanted ever since I held her in the halls of Sunnyhell high."  
  
"Willow?" Buffy asked, appalled. "-Why- would you want -Willow-?!?" It was all the blonde could do to keep from laughing. That enraged Angelus, and before Buffy knew what was going on, a stake was embedded through her heart. "Hey!" she protested, although knowing it was no use. The damage was done. "Bast-" Then, poof, no more vamp-Buffy.  
  
Now all he had to do was get Willow and make her his before she had time to cast that damn soul spell. Whistling, he strolled off to his car and drove off to Sunnydale to claim a certain red haired witch.  
  
End 


End file.
